In general and as it is known, there are many types of laptops and display setups for use in the above-mentioned fields, as well as computational systems for personal and commercial use. These management systems have been designed for the purpose of providing an easy, fast, safe and reliable operation in word processing, video gaming, videoconferencing (bi-directional, audio-video simultaneous communications), data processing, graphic design, surgical operations and wireless Internet access.
Among these configurations, they rely on limited computational systems and portable screens that include a limited and old linkage between the user and the external portable computer.
The existing technologies rely on the user using a portable computer such as a laptop, a netbook, MP4; MP5; etc., and/or a smartphone in order to obtain personal and/or commercial connectivity. Also, current technologies have as an objective to be used for surgical monitoring operations or for being used as head-mountedspectacles to be used by fighter pilots.
The known inventions rely on different solutions, however with the solution that the present invention provides, the user obtains the enhanced features of a laptop.
Also, the inventor recognizes in the prior art, the following technical published documents which deserve to be noted given their importance, among which can be cited:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,281,957A, refers to a spectacle divided longitudinally into two parts. The top part has a LCD screen while the bottom part provides an outside view. The images and the sounds in the headphones, systems, etc., are transmitted from the outside by means of a connection to a personal computer. The present invention does not rely on an external personal computer, since the invention has built in all of the necessary elements.
CA Patent No. 2,256,920 A1, refers to a spectacle that includes a camcorder within its frame. For its operation, this invention requires external equipment such as a laptop or a personal computer that sends the information to the screen. The camera, built into the frame, receives and sends information to the personal computer in an autonomous way.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0067367 A1, refers to a spectacle with a liquid crystal display screen that receives all the information from an external source, connected to a portal, for example, of TV channels. Data from the keyboard (remote control) is received through an external infrared signal.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/163486 A1, refers to a spectacle that allows the user to see images on its liquid crystal display screen that are supplied by a personal computer or a video camera. The visual images come from the exterior to the same screen.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,594,573A, refers to a spectacle with a screen that contains an electronic circuit of energized crystals, that allows the user to view animated images. The images viewed cannot be reproduced, saved or stored. This spectacle does not offer internet connectivity or any type of wired or wireless connectivity.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,091,546, refers to a spectacle that films and records with an external microphone and a camera. The screen, located on one of the lenses, is connected to a video source. The other lense allows the user to see directly outside. This invention has a video camera and a microphone built into the frame of the spectacles.
CA Patent No. 2,388,766 A1, refers to a screen having a linear bar in the spectacle. These spectacles receive “pager-like” information, for example, time, appointments, etc. From above and from below the information bar, the user can view the exterior.
DE Patent No. 02009034153 A1, refers to a laptop connected to a spectacle. The spectacle displays images sent by the external equipment. The computer has a keyboard and video spectacles with a screen for both eyes. The keyboard is filmed and the image of the keyboard is displayed on the lenses of the spectacles. The visual field of the videospectacles allows the user to view the keyboard. The computer is adequate for text and data processing and possible Internet use. The computer is portable and is equipped with a battery.
All of the aforementioned patent publications are characterized by the use of spectacles that rely on external information systems for data transmission to an integrated screen into the spectacles. Other patents integrate a sound system as well. In some cases, the spectacles have built-in devices that transmit multimedia information to an external source for its processing and storage, including rudimentary controls of the external source.
The solution provided in the present invention includes “spectacles with a built-in computer” that are made of high impact materials. The spectacles are characterized by having internal electronic components with materials technology and individual characteristics, with computer programs that by interacting among them, are used together with a personal computer with wireless Internet connection, with innovative features such as portability, vision range, complete isolation from the environment, privacy, connectivity to wired and wireless linkage systems, and audiovisual synchronization with devices of similar characteristics.
The following paragraphs will clearly illustrate how these and other objectives and advantages of the invention are reached in practice. We will refer to the detailed description and drawings of certain features of the invention. These features have been highlighted as an example. The invention claims are not limited to the features exemplified.
In FIGS. 1 to 3, the same reference numbers indicate the following elements:    1. Frame or mount of the spectacles.    2. Front face.    3. Posterior face.    4. Removable opaque panels.    5. Temples.    6. Upper visor.    7. Lower visor.    8. Enclosure.    9. Inner wall of the posterior face.    10. Neodymium magnets.    11. Printed circuit main block.    12. Cooling block.    13. Battery.    14. Coolant circulation ducts.    15. LED Screen.    16. Convex lens.    17. Microphone.    18. Camera shutter button.    19. Battery in/out compartment.    20. Bluetooth reception antenna.    21. Webcam.    22. Volume control.    23. On/off switch.    24. WiFi antenna.    25. 3G antenna.    26. Temple hooks for right and left ear.    37. Zoom switch.    28. Speaker/earphone left and right.    29. USB hub.    30. Wireless portable keyboard.    31. Micro-SD memory    32. Nose support bridge.